Computers are being used at home, in the workplace, in our automobiles, and in every place imaginable. Computers have become so universal that someday every person may have their own computer. Even if several users share a single computer, software application programs executed by the computer will be shared among the several users.
In many instances, features or output offered by application programs can be customized. A user can change features or output by changing user preferences associated with the application program. Typically, these user preferences can be stored for future use by the application program. The application program can then customize features or output of the application program in accordance with the user's input to the user preferences. However, when a single application program is used by multiple users, each user may have a different preference for a particular customized feature. The next time the application program is operated, the application program applies the stored user preferences without regard to whether the initial user is using the program. Changing the stored user preferences for the application program each time a different user operates the application program can be very time consuming and very frustrating for the user.
In other instances, when a user enters user preferences for one application program, the user preferences are only applied for that particular application program. When a user operates several application programs executing on the same computer, user preferences from one particular application program can be shared among the other application programs. However, the user is forced to log out a previous user and log themselves in, in order for the particular user's preferences to be shared among application programs. Therefore, updating or changing the user preferences for all of the application programs when a particular user interacts with all of the application programs, can be very time consuming and frustrating for the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for utilizing personal information to customize a user's experience when interacting with an application program. Further, there is a need for a system and method for automatically updating or changing user preferences in one or more application programs being operated by one or more users.